pixelpeoplefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
This is a log of all updates to Pixel People |-| 1.9= 3 Jun, 2014 * Version 1.90 released! ** 15 new genes ** 11 new Buildings and Decor 4 Dec, 2014 * Version 1.92 released! ** Bug fix 1 Apr, 2015 * Version 1.93 released! ** JOBS JOBS JOBS - 20 additional genes to discover, 400 types in all! ** FAIR PLAY - New buildings and decor to unlock ** DO IT MOAI WAY - A monumental easter egg to discover ** SIN OF A MISSION - more missions to complete! 21 Apr, 2015 * Version 1.94 released! ** Easter Bunny reprimanded. Easter Eggs made easier to find. Easter Season extended for longer hunting. |-| 1.8= 12 Feb, 2014 * Version 1.80 released! It's Utopia's first Birthday, and we're going to celebrate our survival as a species with a brand new Content Update! Please keep your feedback and suggestions coming to support@lambdamugames.com, and we will continue to work on making the game better with each update! CONTENT * MORE JOBS! Now collect 365 unique professions (including special genes)! * CONTENT OVERLOAD! Over 40 new splices, 2 new Special Genes, 10 new buildings, and lots more decor and missions! * THEME PARK PARTY! Build your own little wonderland within Utopia! * DIG DEEP! Museum reopens for business. A new set of wonders and mysteries to discover! * LOVE IS IN THE AIR: Get the Romantic again, if you haven't already found him! CHANGES * Broadcast Station gains ability to hide idle News button. * Winter ends. It can now only be triggered via the Winter Fort, or by buying the event from the Event Center. * Special genes added to Gallery. * Utopium can no longer be traded. Mutopium can be. * Bug Fixes 24 Feb, 2014 * Version 1.81 released! ** Corrected a genetic defect that was causing a handful of clones to develop a nudist streak ** Hotel Utopia renovated with higher resistance to clone-consuming black holes. Premises now safe for use. ** Jungle Dweller gives up futile attempt at Castle life. Now comes with Cabin in the Woods, as destined. ** Adjusted the Spirit output of a certain overzealous Ticketing Booth ** Minor text updates to Easter Bunny, Abomination, Lumber Mill, for better accuracy and clarity ** Engage function now displays engaged state correctly, removes notification icon as intended ** Fixed a bug where some users would lose Mutopium on update 12 Mar, 2014 * Version 1.82 released! ** MAYOR STATUE – We wanted to reward your hard work with a statue of...well...you! Mayors downloading the latest update before March 19th will get a free limited edition Mayor Statue as well as 48 hours of bonuses and perks. ** Bug fixes 20 Mar, 2014 * Version 1.83 released! **Greetings Mayors! Please keep your feedback and suggestions coming to support@lambdamugames.com, and we will continue to work on making the game better with each update! ** Minor bug fixes |-| 1.7= 4 Dec, 2013 * Version 1.70 released! ** New Winter event upon update! ** Minigame Mayhem ** Reindeer Games ** New genes ** New buildings ** LOADS of new decor and landscaping options ** New Event Center 10 Dec, 2013 * Version 1.71 released! ** Reindeer games can be played in your own town once per day ** Updated the heart-to-winter exchange rate at the Winter Fort ** Increase coin cap!! ** Ballpark can now handle Billions ** Additional zoom level included for certain devices ** Santa appearance frequency improved. Santa now reappears much sooner if you miss him. 19 Dec, 2013 * Version 1.72 released! ** Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash upon completing the Deer Santa mission ** Fixed a bug affecting timers overflowing into midnight ** Fixed a bug that prevented reactivation of halloween event ** Reindeer names now appear in Santa's packages Send your feedback and queries to support@lambdamugames.com and follow us on facebook for the latest updates! www.facebook.com/lambdamugames |-| 1.6= 23 Oct, 2013 * Version 1.60 released! ** ZOMBIE TIME ** New missions ** New Jobs ** Embassy ** Additional Arrival Center available for purchase ** Gravity Garden by completing a new mission ** Changes and Improvements ** Bug fix 7 Nov, 2013 * Version 1.61 released! ** Bug fix |-| 1.5= 14 Aug, 2013 * Version 1.50 released! ** Visiting friend utopias ** Exchange animals and utopiums with friends ** Sync with Facebook to play online or offline across device ** New jobs ** New animals ** New buildings ** The Greenhouse, Casino, Animal Shelter, Beach House, Altar and Arcade have new special abilities ** Bug Fix (including Easter Eggs Mission) 16 Aug, 2013 * Version 1.51 released! ** FIXED issue with disappearing Utopias after recent update 22 Aug, 2013 * Version 1.52 released! ** +25 Utopium to all Mayors who update! ** Cities can always be loaded and played offline ** Unfinished content from future updates removed ** Tattoo artist spellcheck issue resolved ** Minor adjustments and tweaks ** The tremors caused by our recent expansion are now banished 2 Oct, 2013 * Version 1.53 / 1.5.3.2 released! ** 13 New characters in the Baker's Dozen ** 5 New buildings ** Discover decor in the Utopian seas ** New missions ** Bug Fix ** Changes and Improvement |-| 1.4= 10 April, 2013 * Version 1.40 released! ** Find 9 Easter Eggs before April 30th to unlock the new Easter Bunny gene ** Unlock the Secret Hideout and figure out 14 now secret jobs ** New Missions ** 6 new buildings ** 4 new animals to adopt ** All new Special Events triggered by certain buildings 2 May, 2013 * Version 1.41 released! ** All trees now display daily Utopium collection status ** Utopium collection clocks reset at midnight ** Reserved options for both animal and residential slots ** Premium mission slot locked until Mayors have a really bad run at the Casino ** 5 Utopium and 5 land rewarded ** New Achievements included! ** Double Time Purchase now comes with a neat new ability! ** Decor split into 4 categories for easier navigation ** Easter Bunny event now available at Gene Pool ** Heart related events given better conversion rates ** Mission Control allows skips when 3 unique missions remain ** Bug fixes across the whole game * On first play after update you are gifted 3 started 1 hour events (Funfair, Bumper Season & Utopium Leak). * Gold Plaza statue changed to golden Minotaur & Silver Plaza changed to blue mermaid. * Caterpillar image changed |-| 1.3= 26 March, 2013 *Version 1.30 released! **55 new jobs **9 special genes **13 buildings **Over 40 missions **Better coin conversion rates **Bug Fixes and Gameplay Tweaks **and MORE |-| 1.2= 22 February, 2013 * Version 1.20 released! ** +5 Land for everyone! ** Romantic gene will unlock in your first special suprise (if not obtained yet) ** New hidden feature: TV Station *** Free Utopium after watching ads ** Expansion costs balanced ** Better coin conversion rates ** Bug Fixes and Gameplay Tweaks ** Holiday Icon Removed |-| 1.1= 13 February, 2013 * Version 1.10 released! ** Valentines Day Update *** Tiles Flipping (requires School of Magic) *** New special gene type: Romantic *** New Professions **** Wedding Singer **** Jeweller **** Matchmaker **** Dating Advisor **** Chocolatier *** New building: Dating Agency *** New Game Icon *** iCloud support removed *** Bug Fix |-| 1.0= 22 January, 2013 * Version 1.0 released! 7 February, 2013 * Version 1.01 released! ** Bug fix | 1.1= 11 December, 2014 * Version 1.1 released! ** Various bug fixes and improvements 8 March, 2016 * Version 1.1.3.11 released! (There could have been intermediate updates) ** Various bug fixes and improvements |-| 1.0= 21 October, 2014 * Version 1.0 released! }} Category:Version History Category:Game Mechanics